playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RenaissanceReaper/Mao
Mao is the main protagonist of Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice and its PS Vita port Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention. 'BIOGRAPHY' Mao, the son of the Overlord who rules the Netherworld, is a narcissis evil genius and the No. 1 Honor Student of Evil Academy in the Netherworld. He sets off on his journey to get revenge on his father for crushing his video games erasing his 4 million hours of play time. Along his journey Mao captures Almaz and forces him to be his servant by stealing his hero title believing it will give him the power to defeat his father. He then travels with Almaz on his journey to gain power. 'ARCADE' Opening Mao is sitting around after reading more about Super Heroes in his comic books and wishes that he could obtain their power. Mr. Geoffrey comes in and tells Mao that he may be able to gain the power of a hero and that he established a portal to its location. Mao eager to go and gather new test subjects, servants, and the power of a hero tells Mr. Geoffrey what a helpful game mechanic he is and ventures off. Rival -''' Cloud Strife '''Reason - '''While Mao is wandering around he senses Cloud's presence and tells him to step forward. Cloud makes himself known and approaches Mao telling him to leave. Mao senses Cloud's power and wishes to experiment on him. Cloud not liking Mao's attitude attacks him. '''Connection - Mao and Cloud both start off using giant swords as their main weapons. They also both come from turn based, RPG video games that have a long running and well recognized series which are both also published by Square Enix. While Mao is an evil genius and the main protagonist, Cloud is a hero. Ending ' Mao returns laughing in triumph, as he continues to be a narcissis. Mr. Geoffrey comes on and asks if he found what he was looking for when Mao replies that he did and that he cannot wait to use to it turn himself into the greatest Overlord ever. It ends with Mao maniacly laughing and then goes back to reading his comics. 'GAMEPLAY Mao focuses his attacks primarily using his sword. He is a heavy melee character given his size, he is still pretty slow but his attacks are devestating. (Square Moves) *'Sword Slash-' Mao slashes his foes with his sword. ** Sword Slash Combo -''' Mao slashes his foes twice with his sword. **'Sword Lord Combo - ' Mao slashes his foes three times with his sword then pushes them backwards. *'Blade Rush - ' or Mao dashes through all all foes slashing through them. *'Slayer's Descent -' Mao forms pink wings behind him and flies backwards into the air hitting foes near him when he takes off, and any foes in the air as he jumps backwards. Pressing again causes Mao to dive back towards where he was and then pressing will cause him to slash and launch foes. *'Hurricane Slash - ' Mao stabs his sword into the ground. If Mao is in the air when he does this he will start spinning around his foes head until they lift up into the air and he slams them into the ground. (Triangle Moves) *'Axe Swing - ' Mao swings his axe at his foes. **'Big Swing Slicer - '''Mao lifts his axe above his head and swings it hard into the foe knocking them into the ground. *'Spear Stab - ' or Mao leaps forward and stabs his spear into his foes. **Piercing Spears - or (hold) Mao leaps forward and stabs his spear into his foes rapidly. *'Ice - ' Mao forces shards of ice to pop out of the ground launching foes. **Mega Ice - (hold) Mao forces larger ice shards to pop out of the ground launching foes higher. has a greater radius and gives more AP. *'Ankle Slash - ' Mao slashes his foes ankles knocking them off their feet allowing Mao to juggle them with a few more easy hits. (Circle Moves) *'I Want to Absorb You! -''' Mao sticks his hand forward and blocks the enemy attack. If the foe is within reach Mao grasps them and slashes them. *'Blast Finger - ' or Mao leaps forward his palm turning green as he grabs onto any foe and explodes them sending them flying. The explosion hurts nearby foes as well. *'Prinny Toss -' Mao picks up a Prinny and tosses it into the air hitting all foes it touches, and explodes when it hits the ground. *'Important Studies -' Mao sits on the ground and begins to read his comic books and laughs. He gains AP during this. (Throws) *'Lift and Toss - ' or Mao grabs his foe lifting them high into the air, and tosses them far away. *'X-Level Flurry - ' Mao jumps ontop of his foe and starts to stab them numerous times before having two swords form an X around the foe's head and slashes knocking them into the air. *'I'm a Genius - ' Mao laughs evily and sighs "I'm such an evil genius" (Super Moves) * '''Shine Beam (Level 1) - Mao pauses and builds up energy in his palm as it glows blue and then starts releasing beams of light randomly throughout the map. *'Vasa Aergun '(Level 2) '- '''Mao's inner demon appears in the background and starts shooting thunderbolts at foes. * '''Raspberyl Magichange' (Level 3) '- '''Mao and Beryl appear and begin fighting before they jump into the air and Beryl turns into a sword of Mao who uses her to fight with. Mao during this mode is much more lethal as his attacks cover a wider radius, his speed is increased, and foes can barely run due to how shocked they are. '''Taunts' *'Not Even 1% - '''Mao turns his back and folds his arms and says "That's not even 1% of my true power" *'The New Overlord - Mao strikes his evil pose and laughs "I shall be the strongest Overlord!" *'Dood! - '''Prinny walks on stage and starts screaming "Dood!" until Mao kicks him. 'INTROS AND OUTROS Intros *'Time to Experiment - '''Mao walks onto the stage drooling looking around saying "You'll make a good test subject" * '''Infinite Graves - '''Mao dashes around the map grabbing sword after sword. *'Beryl! - Beryl drags Mao onto the stage while Mao argues with her. *'''Demon Oaths - '''Mao walks through a portal and looks around and says "Demons relish solitude" '''Winning Screen *If No. 1 Honor Student is selected '- '''Mao laughs wickedly. *If '''Power of 'Friends is selected '- '''Mao is hugged by Beryl, Almaz, Sapphire, and Mr. Champloo. *If '''How Disappointing '''is selected '- Mao yawns and walks away. *If '1.8 Million EQ '''is selected '- '''Mao turns to face the screen his jacket floating in the breeze as his arms extend and strikes his excited evil pose. '''Losing Screen *If No. 1 Honor Student is selected '- '''Mao makes baby sounds from when Almaz opened his heart by force: "Babuu!" *If' Power of Friends is selected '''- '''Mao grabs his chest in pain and looks angry. *If '''How Disappointing is selected '- '''A screen pops up saying "4 Million Hours Erased" *If '''1.8 Million EQ' is selected '- '''Mao has his shocked and annoyed face on. '''Victory Theme' 'COSTUMES' Mao the Evil Genius *Mao's default costume **Red Jacket and White Hair - Mao's jacket is red and his hair is white. **Blue Jacket and Pale Yellow Hair - Mao's jacket is blue and his hair is pale yellow. **Green Jacket and Light Green Hair - Mao's jacket is green and his hair is light green. Dark Mao *Mao's dark form that resides within his heart. **Purple Jacket and Pale Purple Hair - Mao's jacket is purple and his hair is pale purple. **Dark Blue Jacket and Light Blue Hair - Mao's jacket is dark blue and his hair is light blue. **Black Jacket and Gray Hair - Mao's jacket is black and his hair is gray. 'MINION' Almaz can be unlocked when you reach level 8 with Mao. 'TRIVIA' *When a Prinny is tossed it says "Dood!" *Mao constantly and randomly makes sighing and drooling sounds like when he gets excited for an experiment. *Beryl has random sayings when she comes on screen including: "Let's Donate Blood!", "Give Me Your Autograph", etc. Category:Blog posts